Debí dejarte hablar
by Rouce. DBZ
Summary: Pan al fin reunió valor para decirle a Trunks cuanto lo ama sin embargo el destino le jugara una mala pasada y sin saberlo le terminara declarado su amor a Mirai Trunks y no a su Trunks…Una confusión catastrófica. ¿Qué pasara? ¿Cómo reaccionara Mirai? Read


‹‹_Hace un mes que no lo veo, hace un mes que me estoy preparado para esto_››

Estaba muy nerviosa, los latidos de su corazón eran acelerados, sus piernas le temblaban. —No puedo hacerlo, no estoy lista. —Aseguro temblorosa.

—Claro que puedes. —Alentó Bra.

—Es que estoy demasiado nerviosa, no estoy preparada para decirle cuanto lo amo.

—Si estas lista, te estuviste preparado todo un mes para este momento, no debes rendirte así de fácil estoy segura de que mi hermano te corresponderá ahora por favor tranquilízate tienes que mostrarte segura frente a él.

Pan al terminar de escucharla la abrazo. —Gracias por apoyarme no habría llegado hasta aquí sin ti. —Bra correspondió al abrazo. —No tienes nada que agradecer me da gusto que después de tanto insistirte al fin hayas reunido el valor para decirle a mi hermano cuanto lo amas.

Pan finalizo el abrazo, cerró los ojos y respiro hondo. —Espero no quedarme muda al momento de hablar.

Se dio la vuelta y observo la puerta marrón que tenía enfrente y daba acceso al cuarto de Trunks, giro el cerrojo lentamente y abrió la puerta, estuvo inmóvil por un momento pero minutos después entro a la habitación y escucho la última palabra de Bra.

—Suerte.

Al observar a su alrededor se dio cuenta de que no había nadie en el cuarto, respiro relajada pero su respiración se altero al percatarse de que la puerta del baño que formaba parte del cuarto se abrió. —Perdón por entrar sin golpear. —Se disculpo ella ya que el ki que provenía de esa persona que salió del baño era igual al de Trunks o más o menos.

Pan levanto la vista y con asombro observo como el peli-lila estaba con el abdomen descubierto al parecer acaba de salir de ducharse tenía un abdomen muy ejercitado, Pan se sonrojo de inmediato al verlo y quedo sorprendida al notar que el de cabellos lilas tenía su cabello un poco más largo, le llegaba hasta la nuca aun así se veía igual o más guapo que siempre.

—Que rápido te creció el cabello. —Comento y se sintió tonta ya que fue un comentario algo estúpido, hacia un mes completo que no lo veía pero ahora le parecía más guapo que antes.

—Yo no…—Él intento hablar pero ella lo interrumpió. —Pero no importa que te hayas dejado crecer el pelo igual te ves lindo. —Dijo más roja que un tomate.

—Está confundida yo no…—Otra vez lo interrumpió. —Reuní mucho valor para estar hoy aquí enfrente de ti y poder decirte que…

Se acerco más a él. —Yo sé que solo me ves como una amiga o lo que es peor como una hermana pequeña pero quiero que sepas que yo nunca te pude ver como un amigo…

—Espera. —Está vez fue él quien la interrumpió.

—Trunks por favor déjame hablar es muy difícil para mí estar frente a ti, tengo ganas de salir corriendo pero me prometí a mi misma que no haría eso, porque sería actuar con cobardía y yo no soy una cobarde. —Hablaba de corrido debido a los nervios que sentía.

—Yo quería decirte que…—Se calló al escuchar las palabras de aquella adolecente de cabellos negros que por cierto tenía un gran pareció a su maestro Gohan.

—Yo te amo, te he amado toda mi vida y solo quería decírtelo corriendo el riesgo de perder tu amistad pero ya no podía callar lo que mi corazón grita cada vez que te veo. —Al fin le dijo lo que sentía por él o eso creía Pan ya que ese no era su Trunks.

Pan al ver que el peli-lila estaba mudo, pensó que tal vez él estaba asombrado por que sentía lo mismo por ella y sin pensarlo más lo beso, le dio su primer beso al que ella pensaba que era el amor de su vida, Mirai inconscientemente le correspondió para no hacerla sentir mal, minutos después sus labios tomaron distancia y una sonrojada Pan salió corriendo de la habitación al llegar a la puerta se topo con una cara conocida.

— ¿Trunks?

—Hola, pequeña que sorpresa verte. —Dijo él y la abrazo, Pan estaba en shock y no correspondió al abrazo luego al terminar el abrazo miro al Trunks de cabellos largos.

—Quería decirte que yo no soy tu Trunks, es decir no soy de este tiempo a mi me conocen como Mirai Trunks por cierto fue un gusto conocerte aun que hayan sido en circunstancias tan extrañas.

‹‹ ¡¿Y recién ahora me dices que no eres mi Trunks?!...Debí dejarte hablar››

**.**

**.**

**.**

_¿Les gusto? Espero que si nwn_


End file.
